The polar transmitter is a prevalently used transmitter architecture for cellular transceivers due to the polar transmitter's higher power efficiency as compared to a Cartesian or IQ transmitter. A polar transmitter includes two parallel paths: a phase path that generates a phase modulation signal (PM path) and an amplitude path that generates an amplitude modulation signal (AM path). The PM path includes phase modulator circuitry that processes a frequency or phase component of a polar data sample to generate a phase modulated RF signal. The AM path includes circuitry that processes a magnitude component of the polar data sample to generate an amplitude modulation signal. In a polar transmitter, a radio frequency digital to analog converter (RFDAC) or mixer combines the phase modulated RF signal with the amplitude modulation signal to produce an RF signal that encodes the data sample.